Miyako's End
by Kusabi Makabe
Summary: She came here looking for her boyfriend...and then...where did she go? The story of Miyako and Masumi. WARNING: It's gonna be sad, if you didn't figure that out already :P


DISCLAIMER!

I, KusabiMakabe, do not own any of the Fatal Frame series, the characters in them, the plot, some of the phrases, the Camera Obscura, the setting, or the word "Why". Or anything. Yeah. These are all owned by Tecmo (well, "Why" probably isn't trademarked, but anyway…) I did, however, write this Fanfiction based upon said articles.

I hope you enjoy the story! Don't forget to review if you have something to say.

* * *

A figure appeared beneath the Shinto gate that marked the entrance of All God's Village. She was wearing a white shirt and a dark brown skirt, and had short black hair. She had an air of nervousness about her, the air that surrounded so many people as they entered the village. 

She walked forward. A large stone stood before her, probably used for some old ceremony. She shuddered. If this was really All God's Village, then they probably had had a sacrifice here. She quickly turned and began to follow the path into the village proper.

"Is someone there?"

She jumped backward. What the hell was _that_? She looked around her, but couldn't see anything. A storehouse stood to her right a little ways, but nobody stood on the other end of the window. She took a deep breath and continued forward.

"Masumi?" she called. "It's Miyako!" She sounded cheerful, despite her unease. "I've come to find you…"

No response. There were so many places he could be…where was she supposed to look?

_I should stay in one place. That way we won't pass by one another._

She looked at the house to her left. It looked old and somewhat decrepit, but she figured she could reside there for a while. At least as long as she still had food.

After a brief hesitation, she approached and opened the door.

* * *

The Lost Village. Oh, how horrible a place it was! Miyako shuddered in her bedroll. Everyone knew the story – a woman had gone crazy and killed everyone in the village, the only survivor being a young lady. The village now exists in a spiritual plane, and traps all those who enter. It had trapped Masumi, and now it had trapped her. What were they supposed to do, even if they actually found each other? Even worse…what if they never did? 

No. even if he couldn't find _her_, he would at least find her note. The one she left in the room with the coal brazier. He would find that. He was always so observant…she smiled.

Maybe if they couldn't leave…maybe they could live on somehow. Was there any food or water? There was shelter, obviously...

She rolled over and tried to sleep…

W_hy didn't you come back?_

_I kept waiting._

Her eyes snapped open. What? What was that? Who…

She closed her eyes again. Nothing. Within five minutes she was asleep.

And then she dreamed.

* * *

_It's so quiet. They watch, they stare into the giant hole in the center of the cavern. A man in rags wearing a blindfold points down inside. They seem…reverent. _

_It's dark, even though there are candles everywhere. The men are wearing ceremonial robes and have their faces hidden. A trail of blood leads to the hole._

_Everything turns red. A female figure appears…she's laughing. Her laughter…it's so horrible…so crazed…_

_A cloud of blood surrounds her as she begins to walk forward.

* * *

_

Miyako woke up screaming. That dream…it was so vivid! So real! Almost like one of the visions she had…but they were never like that. They were never that horrible. And they never turned red; they were always black and white. She stood up. Whatever it was, it was horrible. This village really was cursed, wasn't it?

She looked out the window. It was still night. Of course. She grinned in spite of herself. Had she really expected it to be morning here?

She stood up and began to explore.

* * *

Masumi came for her. Even though the Osaka House held no interest to him, he had a feeling that he should go. That feeling that he never ignored, the feeling that had brought him to Miyako Sudo in the first place. And it brought them together again. 

They talked for so long…talked mostly about how worried they had been about each other. He told her that he knew where a way out would be if there was one, and she practically fainted.

_She's trying to hide it…but she needs out. She has to leave _now…

Despite her protests, he left her at the Osaka House. He knew she didn't have the strength to go explore the village…if she stayed too much longer, she wouldn't even have the strength to leave. She was so weary…this place was killing her. He could see uit, but could she? She hadn't been sleeping, had barely been eating…

He had to find the way out, before it was too late…

* * *

_How long has it been since I've actually slept? Four? It's been so long…I just want to rest…just to sleep and not dream of _her_…I don't want to hear that laughter anymore. I don't want to be here. I don't want to see anymore…_

_Please, Masumi. Hurry…

* * *

_

He walked into the Kurosawa Mansion, the house that belonged to the leader of the village. If there were an exit, it would be here. Why not? It would be so well hidden here. All of the texts pointed here, anyway.

He walked into a huge room. Dried blood covered most of the floor, especially around the sunken fireplace in the middle. He started forward and

_You won't leave me alone again, right?_

He spun around. The door had slammed shut. He ran and shoved on it, but it wouldn't slide open.

Screaming. So much screaming! He could hear the pain and torment of so many people…he wanted to turn and look at was stood behind him, but knew that he could not. Instead, he ran through the door to his right.

It was a closet.

He turned around and saw the man chasing him. His hair was spread out wildly, defying gravity. He was covered in ropes and wearing a simple robe. And his hands…his _claws_…

"No!" Masumi shouted. But it was no use. The man raised his hand and cut Masumi across the face.

_I have to go back…I need to give her the ring…

* * *

_

Miyako sat upright. Was that the door? It was! She stood up and half-ran, half-staggered to the door and threw it open so that she could see the entrance. He wasn't there…but she heard him, just the same. He was going to the back room…

She followed him down, occasionally calling out to him. He didn't answer her. Was he really here? Was he really going to rescue her from the world she had been thrown into?

She still saw those images – images of twins murdering each other, of twins hanging from the ceiling, of a man pointing into a hole…the tormented her even in her waking moments now…but he would save her. He could save her.

She opened the door and walked inside. He was there. He was there…

Before she knew it, he was on her. He shoved her onto the floor and clamped his hands around her neck. Her eyes grew wide and her breath grew short, until the pressure finally made it stop.

"Ma…su…mi…"

He seemed so sad…his face was mutilated, his entire body cut into pieces…the village, it had killed him…and now…

"Why?"

As she slipped into unconsciousness, she saw the woman, laughing at her as she died.

_Even though we finally met…_

_Why?

* * *

_

Okay…so I hope you enjoyed (…) that. It's sad and tearful, I know, but I wanted to make a tribute to Miyako Sudo and Masumi Makimura. I'm not wonderful at this style, but I hope I didn't do too bad… : ) I got this idea after reading another story that was a tribute to Miyako. I think it was called "Doushite, Masumi?" Anyway…thanks for reading! Hope you think it was a worthwile way to spend your time. XD


End file.
